Charnel Brethren
The Charnel Brethren are an Astartes Chapter of Blood Angels descent, created during an Unknown Founding but said to relatively early perhaps even as early as the 2nd Founding. They are a slowly dying Chapter whose numbers have believed to have fallen below 300 Astartes. Though they are very loyal to the Emperor of Mankind their heavy affliction with the twin Flaws of their Primarch Sanguinius has led to their investigation on charges of heresy by the Inquisition especially due to their widely-reported custom of cannibalistically consuming their defeated foes as well as flaying them, one believed to have been inherited from the brutal tribes of their homeworld of Angels Light, but now known to have existed since their founding. They have been cleared of suspicion at present, but many believe that that it is only a matter of time before they cease to exist. Like their Progenitors, the Charnel Brethren are known for their bloodthirsty nature in battle, bad temper and feared for the Flaws - the Black Rage and the Red Thirst - that they carry within their gene-seed. The Charnel Brethren follow the tactical organisation pioneered by the Blood Angels, favouring close combat over ranged warfare. History The Charnel Brethren were created sometime in the early days of the Imperium in either the 2nd or 3rd Founding from the gene-seed of the noble Blood Angels. Fragmentary evidence has indicated that the Charnel Brethren may be direct descendents of the 109th Company of the IX Legion as this notoriously violent company were known as the Charnel Brethren, but whatever their origins the Charnel Brethren were created and unleashed upon the galaxy. Since that time they have gained a reputation for savagery and bloodthirstiness beyond what is expected of even a Blood Angels Successor Chapter, so divorced from the rest of humanity have the Charnel Brethren become, that they are shunned by the rest of the Imperium, and only in the very direst of circumstances is their help accepted as the danger of fighting alongside these near-crazed Astartes is often too much for most Imperial Guard commanders to accept. Unlike some other's of Blood Angel decent, the Charnel Brethren are also known to fall prey to the Black Rage and Red Thirst more often than some other Sons of Sanguinius. These twin-flaws are killing the Chapter as more and more of their Battle-Brothers fall to their ravenous effects. Those that do, are taken into the depths of the Fortress of the Blood where they are chained and bound, until such time they are needed, when they armoured and armed and unleashed upon the enemy. The current whereabouts and operational activities of the Charnel Brethren remain unknown but reports from the fringes of Imperial Space have begun filtering back of brutal assaults and savage displays of rage and fury and their are even reports that the Charnel Brethren Imperial allies have sometimes become subject to the Charnel Brethrens fury even as as world after world falls to their savage fury. Noctis Aeterna During this dark period the hopes of trillions was reignited with the return of one of the Emperor's loyal sons - the Primarch of the Ultramarines - Roboute Guilliman and he brought with him the fruits of 10,000 years of research - the Primaris Space Marines. Representatives from the Primarch were dispatched to every Astartes Chapter to gift these wondrous creations and soon Primaris Astartes were serving alongside them with distinction, but unlike many other Chapters that received full grown and battle-hardened Primaris, the Charnel Brethren instead received the technology and knowledge to create their own Primaris Space Marines. The wargear to arm these formidable warriors was also received including 500 suits of Mk X Power Armour in their various patterns, hundreds of Cawl and Belisarius Pattern Weapons, four Redemptor Dreadnoughts Chassis, 2 Overlord Gunships and two Repulser Grav Tanks, all of which have been assigned to the 9th Company. Thanks to this great fortune the Charnel Brethren now prosecute their wars with even greater vigour. The numbers of Primaris Astartes currently serving are unknown, but during the battles of the Indomitus Crusade they were able to field an entire company. Despite these advances the Primaris Astartes have been witnessed to be afflicted with the same gene-seed flaws as the rest of their brothers, and just as aggressive and unhinged as the rest of the Chapter, with some even having to be inducted into the Death Company. What other flaws may manifest in the future is unknown. Homeworld .]] Initially the Charnel Brethren were a Crusading Chapter until they discovered the world of Angels Light in M35. Taking the world's name as an omen, they claimed the world for themselves and constructed their massive fortress-monastery in the wastes of the planets primary moon. The World of Angels Light is very much like that of Baal's moons, a heavily irradiated wasteland where pure human tribes battle for supremacy against foul cannibalistic mutant tribes and ferocious predators. Settlements are few and far between and are more mobile fortresses than mere villages as they must fight a constant battle for survival. The world's inhabitants are of pre-blackpowder era, and have been found to be perfect Astartes recruits, To ascertain who is worthy to join the ranks of the Charnel Brethren, the adolescents of the feral tribes of Angels Light who would be Charnel Brethren Aspirants take part in violent games and tournaments once every 100 years, battling against the harsh landscape and their peers. Angels Light has a large population of feral scavenger tribes who have to compete with those foul mutants. Needless to say, men from these tribes make for formidable Space Marine Aspirants. From orbit Angels Light appears as a lifeless orb, devoid of life but that is far from the truth, even in the irradiated wastes life has clung on but it is a harsh existence, humanity does not claim control over the world, they must constantly battle for supremacy with the native wildlife and the aforementioned mutants. The tribes themselves have been reduced to a feral state very reminiscent of the ancient terran period known as the stone age, life is a constant battle and it is a rare day that blood is not spilled in their never ending fight to survive, the vast numbers of mutants ensure that a constant vigilance must be shown lest the tribes are overrun and slaughtered. Amongst the tribes the Emperor is worshipped as the Allfather and the Charnel Brethren as his emissary’s, cannibalism and the ritual flaying of sacrifices is the favoured method of worship, a trait first thought to have that has been transferred to the Charnel Brethren themselves but know known to have been present within them since the day of their founding. The tribes are especially bloodthirsty and open bloodletting between them is commonplace, often for the capture of sacrifices but often just for the thrill of battle, this leaves them open to corruption the Chaos Gods, most especially Khorne and the Charnel Brethren have had to destroy several tribes in the past. Although most of the Tribes are nomadic, moving from one water source to the next there are permanent settlements scattered across the wastes and cantered on the planets few natural water sources and the only place to obtain fresh and clean water, what the feral tribes who rely on the life-giving liquid cannot know is that these sources are actually reservoirs, created by ancient systems that pump the water from deep in the planet's crust and left over from the civilizations that came before. As stated these are the only places to obtain fresh water, naturally they are a magnet for all manner of creatures and as such are heavily defended, water can be found in other paces but these are horribly irradiated and only the mutants and native fauna can drink it without dying. The most prominent of the settlements is Angel's Hope, the closest the world has to a planetary capital, it is a great walled city that houses the greatest concentration of humans on the planet, the wall hold great markets where all manner of goods are bartered and a massive arena where once every 100 years great gladiatorial games take place, these are the trials that will determine the next generation of Charnel Brethren aspirants, every tribe will travel for these games in the hope that their sons will be chosen, most will fail as only the greatest are chosen to receive the Gene-Seed of Sanguinius and become so more than they will ever have dreamed of. The Chapter's exact location of their homeworld is unknown in currant Imperial records, but it may be located in the Segmentum Ultima as the Blood Angels were known to have captured a world known as Angels Light during the Great Crusade ten millennia earlier, but whether their Chapter planet is one and the same, is unknown. So it came to be that consciously or subconsciously the Charnel Brethren have found or maybe even created a second baal, all the better as it is from the ashes that an Angel rises. Notable Flora and Fauna *'Bantfeed' -The most prominent foodstuff known on the world, a hardy and fast growing wheat like plant that can survive almost anywhere on the most meagre of water, growing up to five metres above the ground its stem is as strong as wood and has all manner of uses, a domesticated species is grown wherever humans can be found while it's wild variants are the main food for the planets herbivores, it is doubtful that without it, life could even survive. *'Tycroe' - A bovine like species of herbivore, it lives in vast herds that migrate across the wastes. A massive beast, a full grown bull male will stand 3 metres at the shoulder with horns over a metre long, weighing as much as 10 tons and with a foul temper it is a formidable opponent but the fact that just one of these beasts can provide enough food for an entire family means it is hunted by the nomadic tribes for its meat while its hide is used in all manner of ways, from clothing to the covering of the tribes tents, nothing of this great animal will go to waste, it is also the main prey for the Leovex. Its horns are prized for their strength and fine ivory like characteristics, carved examples are used for barter at the settlements markets and weapon handles are often made from it. *'Scarlex' - A little known and mysterious creature, as big as an Astartes it is humanoid in shape, massively muscled, its arms end in taloned hands whilst massive fangs jut from its lipless mouth, it is fully capable of killing anything it comes across. Where they came from is unknown but those who have encountered them and lived say that if you look into their eyes you see the glint of humanity looking back. *'Leovex' - The planets apex predator, a huge feline like beast very similar to the ancient prehistoric sabretooth tiger of Terra's Pleistocene epoch. Full grown males are between 5 and 6 metres long (approximately 20 feet) and can grow to be 800 to 900 kilograms (about 2000 pounds) in weight once it reaches adulthood. Its hide is striped like a Terran tiger and large fangs protrude from its maw. Leovex are fierce and deadly predators, and one is easily capable of bringing down a human. A Leovex is able to resist the cuts of blades or even more advanced weaponry due to its thick hide. Aspirants often hunt own these creatures as test of their strength and skill. One particular Leovex was said to be a giant with a hide the colour of the ancient terran snow leopard, in size comparable to a normal Leovex as a Leovex is to a gyrinx, it's thick hide almost bulletproof and impervious to any weapon the tribespeople carried, known as the Beast of the Eastmarch it stalked throughout its range taking any prey it wanted, it was slain by the Archangel Michaelus who hunted it unarmed and wearing only a loincloth, he killed it with his bare hands now wears its hide as a warcloak. Notable Campaigns *'Hellion Purgation (012-014.M35)' - In the wake of the anarchy that followed the murderous internecine conflict of the War of the False Primarch and its aftermath, the Hellion Sector declared its secession from the troubled Imperium in 870.M33. Bloodily attacking its neighbours, it becomes quickly apparent that the sector's rulers had fallen then to the worship of Chaos, and its millions of men-under-arms were corrupted and given over to darkness, while its mass manufactora were turned to churning forth twisted war machines consecrated to the dark gods. The ever widening war swells to ravage more than eighty inhabited systems and uncounted billions die in the fighting. By the dawning of M35, the Hellion Sector and its environs are reduced to little more than a waste zone of barren worlds and dead hive cities. Unwilling to let the Ruinous Powers maintain rule over an Imperial sector, the High Lords of Terra immediately call for an Imperial Crusade to be launched, to retake the Chaos-held region. Several bellicose and bloody-handed Scions of Sanguinius Chapters - including the Charnel Brethren, Blood Scorpions, Crimson Raptors, Golden Seraphs and Sanguine Berzerkers - eagerly joins the massive Imperial flotilla that is making its way towards the Hellion Sector, to bring the Emperor's divine wrath against the heretic forces of the Dark Gods. The Chapters of The Blood launch themselves wholeheartedly into fallen sector, declaring a 'Day of Revelation', in which the Scions of Sanguinius are unleashed against the followers of Chaos. Many of the Chaos Warbands and daemonic legions confronted by the massive host comprised of the most savage of Sanguinius' get, are overcome with dread and awe, as the savage fury and blinding destruction delivered upon them by these Chapters of the Blood are near-apocalyptic in scale. Despite the large number of daemonic legions and formidable Chaos Warbands arrayed against the them, these ferocious Astartes deliver the Great Angel's wrath upon one benighted world after another. Extant records indicate that no few worlds still speak in awe of when the angels fell from the skies to free them from the oppression of their daemonic overlords. Within a span of two years, the Chapters of The Blood bring salvation to the once-benighted worlds of the Hellion Sector and fully purge the taint of Chaos from this region of the galaxy. *'The Centurion War (931-954.M41)'- This was a brutal campaign launched by the several Adeptus Astartes Chapters to eradicate secessionist forces located in the Centurion Sector of the Segmentum Ultima. The secessionist forces included (sadly) two Renegade Astartes Chapters. The war would later be determined to have been the work of Chaos. The Charnel Brethren and the other Space Marine Chapters eventually pushed the Forces of Chaos to Iterium VI, and broke them in a cataclysmic final battle. One of the Astartes Chapters would be nearly destroyed while the other would fall to Chaos and become known as the Bringers of Change. *'The Devastation of Baal (999.M41)' - As loyal sons of the Angel the Charnel Brethren fought during the defence of their Progenitors homeworld and the resting place of Sanguinius shimself. During the Fighting all of the Chapters Captains were killed and Lord Glorion so badly wounded that he was entombed in Comtemptor Dreadnought. *'The Teutoberg War (100.M42)' - In the aftermath of the Great Rift many worlds fell to infighting and anarchy as insurrections and outright rebellion swept across the Galaxy, the system of Teutoberg fell to rebellion in 099.M42 and the call was sent, the Adepta Sororitas Order of the Emperor Resplendent responded in kind along with four Chapters of Astartes and 14 Regiments of the Astra Militarum. The Order sent seven whole companies of Battle-Sisters to assist the beleaguered system. In one notable incident during the brutal campaign, the Order found themselves fighting alongside the the Astra Militarum on Teutoburg VI as well as the notorious Charnel Brethren, Flesh Rippers Space Marine Chapters, who had appeared and joined the war. Also serving were the Skull Reapers and Corvus Legion Chapters. The Blood Reaver Erhlen denied Canoness Anastasia any tactical counsel whatsoever and even refused to meet with her. Talks between the two Imperial forces was conducted by the Captain of the 6th Company of the Charnel Brethren, Blood Captain Gideon. After nearly 2 century's leading her Sisters to war, occasionally alongside Space Marine Chapters, this treatment came as no surprise. But the Order's main grievance was with the way the 2 of the Chapter's conducted themselves during the ensuing battle. The Battle-Sisters struck the massive Traitor army as it changed positions from shelling the main Defences of Gaius City, to occupying the settlement. Battered by three days' bombardment, the loyalist population of Gaius City had dug underground and, under the careful ministrations of the Order's Sisters Superior and the Sergeants of the Astra Militarum, were determined to form an ad hoc militia to defend their homes, alongside them stood the Adeptus Sororitas and 8 full regiments of the Astra Militarum. The Flesh Rippers and Charnel Brethren launched their attack on the Traitor column when it was approximately one Imperial mile from Gaius City and, hitting the Traitors in the rear and flanks, they drove the disorganised enemy into the Battle-Sisters' and Guardsmens' waiting guns. Caught between Battle-Sisters and Space Marines, thousands were slaughtered, with the survivors mounting their vehicles to escape with all haste. The Sisters first noticed something was very wrong when the Traitors began pouring towards the Imperial line. Cannoness Anastasia saw in the faces of the soldiers, absolute terror, and they displayed no fear of the massed guns of the Imperial Forces, only a desire get away from the Flesh Rippers and Charnel Brethren, who apparently driven mad by some kind of battle-frenzy, crashed into the Traitors rear ranks, just as the first soldiers reached the loyalist Astra Militarum's lines. The crazed Space Marines fell upon the Traitors in an orgy of bloodletting. Many Astartes had removed their helmets, and eschewing the use of pistols and other ranged weapons, set about the soldiers with chainsword, chain-axe, combat knife and even their own teeth. Cannoness Anastasia witnessed in mute horror, Astartes ripping out the throats of men with their bared teeth. The raw fury and love of carnage she saw in their faces, as they literally tore the enemy apart, made her shudder in fear. The traitor forces were annihilated within minutes of the Space Marines' brutal attack, but the small number of the enemy were simply not enough for the Flesh Rippers and Charnel Brethren, who by now seemed to have been driven into a fever pitch of absolute bloodlust. With no more traitors for them to butcher, they scrambled over the breastworks of the Astra Militarum and Militia and smashed into their line. Properly driven into a true battle frenzy now, the Flesh Rippers and Charnel Brethren performed acts of the most debauched nature, in the name of violence.Every guardsmen they found, fell beneath their blades. Even though they were allies, none were spared by the Marines crazed attack, Men, women and youths, all fell beneath their blades. The old, the infirm, none were spared the Marines crazed attack. The Canoness later reported that she had personally witnessed cannibalistic acts committed by the frenzied Marines. She ordered a hasty withdrawal of her Sisters from the Flesh Rippers and Charnel Brethren with all haste, before they reached their positions. The Canoness later reported the incident to the Inquisition. Her report stated that both the Flesh Rippers and Charnel Brethren were unstable beyond redemption and that they were not fit for duty anywhere within their mighty Imperium. The Canononess firmly believed that it was evident that the Flesh Rippers and Charnel Brethren had devolved far beyond any point reached by a loyalist Chapter and requested their immediate destruction. The Corvus Legion and Skull Reapers were spared a request for their destruction. The current whereabouts and operational activities of the Flesh Rippers remain unknown but reports from the fringes of Imperial Space have begun filtering back of excessive casualties in tactic-less displays of horde warfare and their are even reports that the Flesh Rippers' Imperial allies have sometimes become subject to the Flesh Rippers' fury even as as world after world falls to their savage berserker fury. The Corvus Legion and Skull Reapers were spared a request for their destruction. The last known sighting of these four Space Marine Chapters was made by an Explorator augury-beacon, which marked them tacking course through the Warp towards the Segmentum Obscurus. The current whereabouts and operational activities of the Charnel Brethren remain unknown. **'Shadow War on Teutoberg (100.M42) - ' The event that became known in Imperial records as the Shadow War was fought in 100.M42 during the Teutoberg Campaign. The wreckage the Massive Hive Corinium was was located in the dust wastes of the forlorn world of Teutoberg VI. Within the Hive was a nightmarish scene of carnage and destruction rarely witnessed before by men. A bloody battle had been fought between four Chapter-sized forces of Space Marines from the Corvus Legion, Skull Reapers, Charnel Brethren and Flesh Rippers against the Heretic Astartes of the Night Lords 38th Company, Alpha Legion and the World Eaters. These seven forces, infamous for their savagery and unyielding stances towards their foes, had fought each other to a bloody standstill. The base around them was ripped apart and many of the bodies of both sides showed signs of having fought on despite suffering horrendous wounds, severed limbs and massive trauma that should have felled even an Astartes, and several were found locked in deathly, gore-splattered embraces, striking at their foes with their last ebbing strength. The Loyalist soon departed taking their dead with them while the Traitors were left to rot. a testament to the hatred that existed between them. *'Purge of Hades Prime (111.M42) '- In the aftermath of the Great Eye opening the Galaxy was plunged into disorder, Chaos erupted across the Imperium's world's, systems and entire sectors were plunged into darkness, only a Son of the Emperor, a Primarch could stem the tide. Roboute Guilliman led his Crusade across the breadth of his fathers realm, saving what he could and destroying what he couldn’t save. And now one hundred years have passed and the Indomitus Crusade has ended, the Imperium stabilised but there are still many worlds that remain under the control of the Great Enemy, Hades Prime was one such world. Hades Prime was once a verdant paradise world, crystal clear waters and vast forests surrounding cities of marble and gold, well that was the world that was now it is a blasted wasteland. A massive Khornate war host struck at the world in 110.M42, led by the infernal Daemon Prince known as the Slaughter King, rampaged across the world until nothing was left. Where once there had been rolling hills, now there was rivers of blood, mountains of skulls and daemonic sentient trees. Lord Michaelus, newly elevated Chapter Master of the Charnel Brethren could not let this stand, he could not stand by and watch as yet another of the Emperors worlds was lost to the infernal machinations of Chaos. He led his entire Chapter in a great assault against this blasted world, gunships and drop pods roared through the sky and the Charnel Brethren erupted from them and the Khornate Hoste leapt to met them, bolters roared in their hundreds scything down daemons and chainaxes smoked as they bit into into daemonic flesh. Michaelus was a veritable Angel of Death as he plunged into the Khornate Host, an aura of power surrounded him and he fought as though he was Sanguinius reborn, with every blow he sent daemonic corpses tumbling through the air, Juggernaut heads were torn from their shoulders, Bloodletters pulverised and monstrously powerful Heralds of Khorne ripped apart as if they were nothing, none could match him, in truth none even came close. For an entire solar day the two sides fought and at the climax of this cataclysmic battle Michaelus fought the Slaughter King in single combat, the Slaughter King was a being of grotesque power, a manifestation of the unimaginable rage and savagery of his vile god, muscles able to rip apart a dreadnought with ease barely contained within Daemonic flesh as strong as Ceramite and a screaming Daemon Sword infused with the essence of a Greater Daemon clutched in claws tipped with razor sharp talon's able to cut armour with ease, whole worlds trembled at the mere mention of his name yet he was laughably outmatched in every regard, the two duelled for mere moments before Michaelus overwhelmed and defeated the vile daemon, ripping him apart and sending him screaming back to depths of hell where he belonged. With the loss of their leader, the vast legions of daemons lost a semblance of coherence but the battle was far from over but the Charnel Brethren were by now driven into a blood-maddened frenzy and tore into their remaining foes until finally the last of Khorne's daemons was sent screaming back into the Warp, the world had been saved but it was a hollow victory, hundreds of Charnel Brethren had been slain and as for Hades Prime nothing was left of the great world it had been and so Michaelus ordered it destroyed. Taking their dead and wounded with them the Charnel Brethren returned to orbit and their great fleet began their work, impossibly powerful weapons pounded the world for a day and night until finally it broke, shattering into a million pieces. It stands today as a testament of what lengths the Imperium will go too to save Humanity, even if it destroys itself in the process. Chapter Organisation The Charnel Brethren were originally organised exactly like the Blood Angels but in the years since their founding the constant battle and the Twin Flaws have reduced them to a fraction of their original number. The Charnel Brethren are now organised into 3 Battle Companies, each expected to be able to fight on their own if needed, and each self-contained, maintaining their own Power Armour and fleet assets as well as their own Terminator Squads. Each Company Chaplain has the unenviable task of watching over his fellow brethren looking for the telltale signs of the Flaws and acting accordingly. However since the return of the Primarch Roboute Guilliman and the Primaris Astartes the Charnel Brethren have returned to full strength but continue to break with Codex by having no reserve company's or scout company, only the 1st Company and 9 Battle Companies, notable for a Chapter in the 42nd Millenium the Charnel Brethren continue to primarily recruit Astartes of the old type over the new Primaris. Vehicles are organised differently from other Chapters in that transports and battle tanks are allocated at the company level while gunships are spread across the Fleet and each Battle Company contains its own Scout Units which are drawn from the Chapters pool of Unassigned Neophytes Order of Battle (ca.111.M42) Specialist Formation's and Ranks Sanguinary Guard - The Defender's of the Archangel, legendary across the galaxy for their skill at arms, their ardour and their unwavering devotion, like their brothers in other chapters they are the finest warriors of Sanguinius. They wield the weapons of their honoured position, the Encarmine Sword and the Angelus Boltgun, unlike the Golden Armoured Sanguinary Guard of the Blood Angels themselves the Charnel Brethren wear Alablaster Plate and their jump-packs wings are black, the colour of mourning. Dawnbreaker Cohort - A Veteran Assault unit that forms part of the Archangel's bodyguard along with the Sanguinary Guard, clad in ancient ornate plate and wielding devastatingly powerful weapons such as the Falling-Star Power Spear and wrist mounted double barreled shotguns they are among the finest warriors in the Chapter, their coming heralded by the screaming of their jump-packs Death Company - Psychopathic, Berzerker Assault Units, the Death Company are feared across the breadth of space, those of the Death Company are the Chapters lost, the twin curse's of Sangunius have finally taken them and no longer capable of reasoned thought, these unfortunates are taken deep into the wastes to the Tower of the Lost. Chained to the walls within the Tower, screaming in rage and clamoring for the blood of their enemies, they are only unleashed upon the order of the Archangel himself, herded into battle by the Blood Chaplain Raxiatel they fight with unrestrained savagery, their uncontrollable bloodlust spuring them into insane acts of violence, they will fight until their deaths or the enemies and nothing can stop their charge. Unlike their fellow lost within most other Chapters of Sanguinius they fight wearing alabaster plate but retain the icons of their company, the red crosses that mark them out among their brothers. Crimson Paladins - Named for the ancient formation of the Blood Angels Legion, the Crimson Paladins of old guarded their Primarch's halls. The Charnel Brethren's formation are also guards but for something arguably even more important for the guard the single most revered artifact of the Chapter, a crystal vial containing a single drop of Sanguinius blood. Clad in ancient Cataphractii Terminator armour and wielding ornate weapons the are utterly remorseless and unyielding in their task. On occasion they will take to the battlefield alongside Brother Arkad, guarding the vial even as they bring death to the Emperors enemies. The following represents the disposition of the Charnel Brethren at the time of the Daemonic Invasion of Hades Prime ca.111.M42: Headquarters Companies Chapter Gene-Seed Descended as they are from Sanguinius they bear all the hallmarks of their Progenitors, suffering greatly from the Flaws, but unlike some other Chapters who feel its touch at a lesser rate, the Charnel Brethren constantly teeter on the edge of insanity. All the Battle-Brothers of the Chapter know that it is only a matter of time before the madness takes them too. At first their fall is subtle, but once it has taken hold it will rapidly take over every aspect of their being until they are ultimately lost. T he gene-seed of the Charnel Brethren bears all the hallmarks of the Successor Chapters of the Blood Angels. Its best known characteristic is the psychic imprint of Sanguinius' final memories, which leads to the affliction known as the Black Rage. This can cause them to go insane and enter a berserker rage prior to or during battle as they feel the anger that Sanguinius himself felt during the Battle of Terra. The condition is largely irrecoverable and incurable. The Charnel Brethren are known to fall prey to the curse of the Black Rage far more often than members of any other Chapter descended from Sanguinius' lineage. This is believed to be due to a mutation in their gene-seed, but their combat doctrines and military philosophy may also influence the frequency of the tragic psychogenetic syndrome. At the time of their formation, the Charnel Brethren Chapter discontinued the Blood Angels' practice known as Insanguination which involved the drinking of a small sample of Sanguinius' own blood in an artefact known as a The Crimson Chalice to activate the implanted gene-seed within their Aspirants. Some might speculate that this practice could have contributed to the horrific mutation and degeneration of their gene-seed without the Primarch's blood to serve as a stabilising factor. Unlike the Blood Angels and their other Successors, the Charnel Brethren along with the Flesh Tearers are far further along in the descent into madness and their gene-seed carries a heightened version of the flaw which may well spell their complete annihilation within the space of a few short solar decades. This means that even the most mentally stable and strong-willed of the Charnel Brethren feels the touch of the Black Rage and the pull of the Red Thirst, knowing full well that it is only a matter of time before they succumb and the madness takes them completely. A Charnel Brethren who has begun to fall more heavily under the effects of the Primarch's curse begins a rapid and terrifying spiral into uncontrollable rage and fury which places not just himself, but everyone he comes into contact with in danger. A Charnel Brethren Battle-Brother knows that as soon as he becomes an Initiate of the Chapter it is not a question of if, but when, and how long he has until he completely loses his ability to tell friend from foe. The Chapter's Apothecaries believe that their gene-seed also grants its recipients a significantly extended life expectancy, even for an Astartes, in keeping with its lineage. However, this point is largely moot. The life expectancy for most new Initiates to the Chapter is less than two standard centuries. While a few of these inductees may die from the exigencies of war, the vast majority fall prey to the Black Rage. For unknown reasons, the Charnel Brethren succumb to the Black Rage far more than any other Successor Chapter of the Blood Angels bar the Flesh Tearers, and therefore these Astartes were dwindling in numbers before their recent reinforcement by the Primaris Space Marines. Numerous efforts have been taken to attempt to mitigate the sudden and severe onset of the Black Rage among the Chapter's Battle-Brothers. The adoption of nightly bloodletting and purification rituals have not been shown to assist Battle-Brothers in their efforts to resist the Black Rage, nor has it mitigated the syndrome's effects once a Space Marine has entered the latter stages of the curse. The only treatment for those who fully succumb is reassignment to the Death Company and isolation within the Chapter's Tower of the Lost in its fortress-monastery. A fortunate few find solace in death, when they continue to serve their Chapter on the battlefield as members of the Death Company. Less fortunate Battle-Brothers are subject to permanent incarceration once the High Chaplain of the Death Company has lost the ability to control them. The combination of a rapid decline due to the Black Rage and their proclivity for brutal assaults has increased the Chapter's rate of decline. This is why the Chapter currently only has enough Space Marines in its ranks to deploy 4 full Battle Companies. In many instances, Charnel Brethren have died before their Progenoid Glands could be properly harvested. This combination has cut into the Chapter's available supply of gene-seed as well as limiting the number of Veteran Space Marines capable of training new inductees. For this reason, the number of members assigned to Apothecary training has recently increased, as has the prioritisation of recovering these precious glands from fallen Battle-Brothers. The cumulative effect may be that the Charnel Brethren could become a non-sustainable Chapter within a relatively short time frame unless some sorts of extreme measures are considered. The Charnel Brethren also suffer from the Red Thirst, an overwhelming desire to physically taste their enemies' blood. Unfortunately, when this trait is combined with the Black Rage it can devolve into outright cannibalistic assaults by the enraged Space Marines. The cursed Astartes of the Charnel Brethren seem doomed to watch the ongoing collapse of their beloved Chapter. Even as they revel in the destruction of the Emperor's foes, they must also watch as their comrades give in to the curse of Sanguinius' gene-seed. In spite of this, they remain valiant servants of the Imperium. Rather than give in to woe and despair, they constantly strive to fight against the curse as bravely as they fight those who oppose Mankind. As true tragic heroes, the Charnel Brethren remain devoted to their cause, even in the face of ultimate defeat Primarch's Curse: Dark Fury When the Chapter's genetic curse manifests itself in an affected Battle-Brother, it comes on in three stages: *'Stage 1' '- Extreme Frenzy': The Battle-Brother completely loses control when he frenzies and finds it almost impossible to claw his way back to reason as long as there are foes to fight and blades drawn. Even when foes are not near, the madness of Frenzy grips him and he rages endlessly for battle and blood, howling out his anger and striking the ground with his blade. The Battle-Brother must take care, lest he lose control at any moment. Any time the Battle-Brother takes damage, is confronted with a clear threat, or is put in position of great stress, he must summon all his willpower in order to contain his fury for the duration of an encounter with an enemy. *'Stage 2' '- Blood Madness': The Charnel Brethren thirst for the blood of their foes when in the grips of the Red Thirst and long to see it spilled across the ground in great arcs and gouts. They also crave the feeling of hot blood on their skin and splattering across their armour, staining the dark red battle-plate a darker shade still. The Battle-Brother must engage foes in close combat if possible, either making melee attacks against them or shooting point black with pistols so that their blood spills at his feet. When he downs a foe, he must resist the urge to hack or blast the foe's corpse apart. If the Battle-Brother is attacked by a new foe while he is in this state while hacking at another foe, he will turn his attention to his new attacker instead. *'Stage 3' '- Animal Within': Near the end, a Charnel Brethren is little more than an animal filled with fury and madness striking out at all those around him. While he may still have lucid moments where he remembers the warrior he once was, these are fleeting and quickly gone to be replaced with only the thought of killing and the thirst for blood, and he will attack the nearest target (friend or foe) if there is more than one to choose from. At this point, the Battle-Brother is completely within the grip of the Black Rage and must be transferred to the Death Company. Chapter Beliefs As the Black Rage continues to consume its membership, the leaders of the Charnel Brethren have come to the inescapable conclusion that their beloved Chapter may be doomed to eventual disintegration. They continue to seek a cure for this curse, but some consider their eventual depletion inescapable. Some among the leadership have begun to embrace the notion that if they cannot continue then their best approach is to make certain that they leave a bold legacy in keeping with the Chapter's proud traditions. Most vital to these traditions is the way that they embrace savagery in combat. This is likely a combination of their susceptibility towards the Black Rage as well as the Blood Angels' tradition of excellence in assault actions. Even with their acquisition of Agels Light as a homeworld, the Charnel Brethren proudly exhibited this preference. For the natives' survival in the face of that planet's mutans hordes requires an ability to overcome even the most extreme odds through constant warfare. Of course, the Charnel Brethren are tremendously unlikely to compromise with regards to their savagery. The Charnel Brethren have a long tradition of attempting to honour these memories by fulfilling the Primarch's and Emperor's wish for a galaxy under complete Imperial Compliance. In many instances, the only way the Chapter had a reasonable chance to achieve victory is by taking the most extreme of actions against its opponents. There are very few known instances where Charnel Brethren commanders ever hesitated to unleash weapons of cataclysmic proportions. With each battle won, Battle-Brothers of the Charnel Brethren Chapter feel confident that their Primarch's legend has been preserved. This serves as the most effective method of preserving his glory as well as that of the IX Legion he once led. In many cases, the worlds targeted by the Chapter have strayed in some significant way from the Imperium. It is these conflicts that offer the greatest temptation for Charnel Brethren to fully engage their thirst for savagery. Those who show any taint of heresy, or who even choose to ally themselves, however briefly, with Heretics, are targeted for purging. In some instances, purges have continued well beyond a reasonable level, as Battle-Brothers of the Chapter continued their acts of savage brutality long after any justifiable conflict had been completed. For many Charnel Brethren Space Marines, such frenzied battles represent a very real warning of the doom that encroaches upon their minds. With each period of savagery, their chance to return to a more normal state of consciousness can become increasingly difficult. This represents a very real sign to these Battle-Brothers that their final emotional and mental collapse approaches them. Cannibalism is very common amongst the Astartes of the Charnel Brethren and once every century the entire Chapter will gather to offer thanks to the Allfather (Their name for the Emperor), during the gathering they will descend to blood drenched depths becoming a horde of fevered maniacs, having worked themselves into a state of animalistic barbarity over the course of their celebrations. The Master of Ceromonies armour will be splattered in gore, and blood wil run from his mouth as he presides over the ceremony, cannibalism is also practiced during battle and Battle-Brothers will often consume their foes even in the heat of battle. Slaves and war captives from every race and ilk are brought back to the Fortress of the Blood and at the climax of the celebration they will be ritually sacrificed to the Allfather. Each Battle-Brother retreats to their cells where they begin their oblations by eating their captives alive -- the massive halls of their Citadel echoing with the din of their unheeded screams for mercy. Ritual flayig during the celebration is commom and the practice is often enacted during battle itself. Chapter Combat Doctrine As with all aspects of the Charnel Brethren Chapter, the Black Rage strongly influences its strategic approach towards military engagements. As Charnel Brethren prepare for combat and see the enemy, they often choose to directly engage their foes in melee combat. This proclivity extends throughout the Chapter from the leadership elements to the newest recruits. As such, when preparing for an engagement, the Charnel Brethren' commanders generally plan their tactics in a way that takes advantage of this tendency, instead of attempting to fight against it. Consequently, the Chapter often fields an inordinate number of its Battle-Brothers equipped as Assault Marines. In contrast, they seldom field squads of Devastator Marines. Even among their tactical units, heavy weapons are often left behind, as many Charnel Brethren Sergeants are reluctant to hold their units at range long enough for the weapons to be used effectively. In many ways, this restricts the Chapter's tactical flexibility and ability to adhere to the tactics presented in the Codex Astartes. However, considering the overall efficiency of their Assault Marines, it is difficult to rationalise such a criticism considering the results of a Charnel Brethren unit in close combat. Like other Blood Angels Successors, the Charnel Brethren field members of the Death Company as part of any significant conflict. However, due to the nature of their curse, this complement is often larger than the ones exhibited by other Blood Angels Successor Chapters. In many instances, the Death Company's membership includes some of the Chapter's most experienced warriors. This has often led to the Death Company being even more devastatingly effective than when used by other Chapters descended from Sanguinius' blood line. The vast majority of the Charnel Brethren' vehicles are transports, specifically Rhinos and Razorbacks. Just as the Chapter seldom fields a significant number of squads equipped with heavy weapons, it also limits the number of armoured vehicles that it deploys. The Charnel Brethren prefer to charge forward into direct melee whenever possible as heavy infantry, eschewing the limitations imposed by a battle tank. The primary exception to their movement away from vehicles regards the numbers of Dreadnoughts that the Chapter maintains. Many of the Charnel Brethren' most respected heroes fall prey to the Black Rage before they can suffer a noble death in combat. Whenever possible, these respected warriors are assigned to a life-support sarcophagus where their abilities and knowledge can be preserved and used in future engagements. Many of these Old Ones enter combat with their fellows in the Death Company, charging directly forward to eliminate any foes that stand before them. Tragically, this results in an unacceptably high incidence of death among the pilots of these machines, but this does have the benefit of freeing new sarcophagi for the use of other Battle-Brothers that fall prey to the Black Rage. As the Charnel Brethren often charge into battle, they have taken a number of specialised measures to assist them as they charge. The Charnel Brethren also have a unique battle cry that they let loose as they attack their foes. While the cry is created by the Space Marines' vocal cords, it is enhanced and amplified by their Power Armour's Vox-systems. First-hand reports confirm that opponents are often stunned into immediate submission when they hear the terrible sound as defenders come face-to-face with the savagery of these Battle-Brothers. Notable Charnel Brethren *'Lord Glorion' - Chapter Master at the Time of the Centurion War and the Devastation of Baal. During that terrible event he was so badly wounded that he was entombed within a mighty Contemptor Dreadnought, despite that he continued to lead his Chapter for another one hundred years before finally relinquishing the title to Michaelus, it was rumoured that he was waiting for someone worthy to lead the Chapter before he gave up command, if so than Michaelus must be great indeed. *'Lord Michaelus' - Chapter Master of the Charnel Brethren since 111.M42 obtaining this position just before the Purge of Hades Prime, unknown to any outside the Chapter, he is afflicted by the Flaws but has somehow managed to keep it in check but sometimes even his iron-will can be broken and the beast that lives inside of every son of Sanguinius will come to the fore and he descends into the same blood-soaked depths as those unfortunates in the Death Company, until his sanity mercifully returns, and he continues his eternal and ultimately fruitless battle. In battle, he wear the magnificent Armour of the Blood and wields the magnificent Angel's Blade and Retribution. No living person has met him, but a Rogue Trader detained by the Inquisition claimed to have witnessed a meeting between Lord Michaelus of the Charnel Brethren, Rhagrimm Korvix of the Corvus Legion, Uric Draf of the Flesh Rippers and Severon of the Skull Reapers along with an Inquisitor in silver power armour, the entirety of their Chapters were present on the Moon of Typhex V. The Rogue Trader was able to briefly describe each of the Chapter Masters, as for Michaelus he described him as a massive figure, a giant in golden armour, the pelt of an unknown animal draped over his shoulder with an exquisite sword sheathed at his side, long blonde hair framing a face with alabaster skin. The Rogue Trader called him a veritable Angel, beautiful and awe-inspiring in every respect. The Rogue Trader never finished his description, the Inquisition deemed him a Heretic and executed him on the spot, but his words have been forwarded to the Lord Regent himself, what the Primarch Guilliman will make of his words can only be guessed at. *'Angelon ''The Bloodborn'- Blood Captain of the vaunted 1st Company and a veteran of uncounted battles and wars, respected throughout the Chapter for his tactical insight, superb martial skills and faultless discipline. His Armour and Weapons are a work of art, the Blade of the Encarmine a Masterpiece and his Artificer MkIII Plate embellished with iconography of the Great Angel he epitomizes everything that the sons of Sanguinius stand for. *'Brother Azkaellon 'The Blooded'' - Chapter Champion and one of the most formidable warriors in the Chapter, he epitomizes everything that the sons of Sanguinius stand for but all is not what it seems, Azkaellon is a broken man, lost in the depths of the Black Rage. He lives only for the thrill of Battle and the feeling of Blood splashed on his face, chained up when not in battle and screaming in rage he is unleashed only at the word of his Chapter Master and whose word is the only one capable of halting his rampage. *'Brother Machiavi, Herald of Sanguinius - Machiavi is his Chapter's Herald of Sanguinius, clad in a mighty suit of alabaster armour and wielding a weapon of magnificent quality, he stands at the forefront of the Sanguinary Guard, his sole goal to protect the Archangel. He will never falter in this task and only death will end his service. *'''Captain Meros 'The Executioner'- Captain of the 9th Company and a hulking Primaris Astartes, Meros commands his company with a skill and determination that will rank amongst the greatest in the Chapter's history, his command of the Centent Pacification earned him the sobriquet of the Executioner and the respect of the Lord of the Blood Angels Himself. Clad in Mk X Armour he stands at the forefront of Angelic Host. But even the greatest angel can fall, the flaws have taken hold and whilst he remains a captain, he more and more often descends to the same Blood-Soaked depths as his Brothers in the Death Company, how long he can continue to pull himself from the depths and return to a semblance of sanity is unknown and it is likely that in time he will fall completely into the abyss. Chapter Fleet The Charnel Brethrens Fleet is comprised of the following vessels: *''Blood of Baal'' (Relic Battleship - Unknown Class) *'Unknown (Strike Cruiser)' *'Unknown (Strike Cruiser)' *'Unknown (Strike Cruiser)' *'Unknown (Strike Cruiser)' *'Unknown (Strike Cruiser)' *'Unknown (Strike Cruiser)' *''Blood Chalice'' (Strike Cruiser) *'12 Escorts (Type Unknown)' Indiviual Companys save the 10th are assigned their own vessels with the 1st, 3rd and 4th Companys garrising the Chapter Flagship the Blood of Baal, the remaining 6 Battle Companys garrison their own Strike Cruiser. Chapter Relics *''The Crimson Chalice'' - An ancient and ornate blood red chalice replete with jewels taken from the irradiated soil of Baal. Given as gift from the Blood Angels on the day of their founding, it is said to have once held a portion of Sanguinius blood, as part of the Aspirants creation they are expected to drink from this cup in order to absorb a part of their Primarch's power *'The Vial - '''One of the most revered relics of the Charnel Brethren, the vial contains a single drop of Sanguinius blood suspended in stasis, guarded by the Crimson Paladins they allow none but the Archangel, the lords of Chapters of Sanguinius line and Brother Arkad, the high priest of the Charnel Brethren to approach, under penalty of death. *Armour of the Blood ''- ' A golden suit almost unparalleled perfection, it's plates a masterpiece of craftsmanship, ancient and said to date back to the time of the Heresy the ''Armour of the Blood is almost impervious to damage, shrugging off shots that would pierce even Terminator Armour, sized to fit Michaelus perfectly it is one of the Charnel Brethren's greatest treasures. Only a hero like the Archangel Michaelus is worthy enough to don armour of this magnificence, it's like can no longer be made in this technology stagnated Imperium *Angel's Blade ''-' A weapon of almost unparalleled perfection, a masterpiece of craftsmanship, the Angel's Blade is a massive and ancient two-handed blade modelled on the Blade Encarmine and said to date back to the time of Sanguinius himself, it can cut through armour with ease and the unknown properties of the blade is an anathema to denizens of the warp sending them screaming back with it's merest touch. Only a hero like the Archangel Michaelus is worthy enough to wield a weapon of this magnificence. *''Retribution'' - '''An ancient and Master-Crafted Archaeotech pistol scaled perfectly to the size of Lord Michaelus, it's projectiles hit with the force of a Lascannon shot and in the hand of the Archangel it is a devastating weapon. *Sword of Azkaellon - An ancient and Master-Crafted Relic Blade modeled on the blade wielded by Azkaellon and named for that Hero of old, able to cut through the thickest armour with ease only a true son of the Angel can wield this weapon *'''Blade of the Encarmine - An ancient and Master-Crafted Relic Blade modeled on the blade wielded by Raldoran, able to cut through the thickest armour with ease only a true son of the Angel can wield this weapon Chapter Appearance Colour Scheme The Charnel Brethren wear black and crimson coloured Power Armour. Like most Blood Angels Successor Chapters they field both a Death Company and Sanguinary Guard, both whom wear bone-white Power Armour, whilst the Sanguinary Guard wear black wings on their jump packs. Chapter Badge The Charnel Brethren utilise the same Chapter badge as their Progenitor's - the so-called 'winged drop' or as it is known in High Gothic, the alatus cadere - which consists of a pair of ebon-coloured angelic wings framing a droplet of precious vitae, centered on a field of crimson. Relations Feel free to add your own Allies Feel free to add your own Enemies Notable Quotes By the Charnel Brethren Feel free to add your own About the Charnel Brethren Feel free to add your own Gallery Charnel Brethren_Death Co.png|Charnel Brethren Death Company Astartes - Note: Alabaster white coloured power armour in lieu of the usual black coloured battle plate worn by the Blood Angels and their Successor Chapters' Death Companies. Charnel Brethren_Sanguinary Guard.png|Charnel Brethren Sanguinary Guard - Note: Like their Death Company brethren, Sanguinary Guard also wear alabaster white coloured power armour and ebon coloured wings. Category:Blood Angels Successors Category:Imperium Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:Space Marines Category:Unknown Founding